Bajo el mismo manto
by Rincon-kun
Summary: RabixAllen, prellegada a Edo. Rabi se encuentra en el barco de Anita pensando en Allen...¿será que surgió algo ahí? Del otro lado, en China, hay alguien que también piensa en él...y que quiere regreasar a su lado. Shonen Ai.
1. Chapter 1

_Vaya! Mi primer fic en meses! Lo peor es que este ya lo tenía desde hace mucho...pero no lo había podido pasar (culpen a la tarea, a mi flojera y al sistema de 'Sólo una hora en la compu' de mis padres -sigh-). Anyways, aquí está! Es Shonen Ai, RabixAllen... Léanlo si les gusta y si les gusta el fic en sí dejen review! Onegai! _

_No me pertenece nada... Ojalá fuera así -snif-_

**X X X**

La noche había llegado por fin trayendo una tensión latente. El barco de Anita se mecía sobre las suaves olas que el viento les regalaba… Seguía navegando después del ataque masivo de akumas sobre ellos gracias a la milagrosa llegada de Miranda al equipo. Todos…o al menos la mayoría de quienes estaban dentro se encontraban durmiendo. Los demás estaban sumidos en el insomnio, ya fuera uno alerta en caso de que se presentara otro ataque o uno pasivo porque había muchas cosas qué pensar, reflexionar y, hasta cierto punto, jerarquizar…

Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento el joven pelirrojo aprendiz de Bookman, acostado en su cama boca arriba, con los brazos en la nuca y la mirada perdida en el techo. Ni siquiera el rítmico, suave, consolador e hipnótico movimiento del barco había logrado calmar su ansiedad y llevarlo al país de los sueños. No…no podía, no era el momento…no conseguía atrapar el sueño y tampoco era que lo quisiera. No era que no estuviese cansado, sino todo lo contrario. Vamos, pelear contra cientos de akumas durante más de 24 horas no era una cosa de la que uno pudiera salir fresco como una lechuga ni mucho menos, pero estaba preocupado…por él.

Era imposible que lo estuviesen dejando atrás. No podía concebir esta lucha sin él. ¡Con un demonio, era su maestro a quien estaban buscando¡Por eso era parte de este equipo, lo necesitaban! Rabi era, en ese momento, un hervidero de emociones contrastantes. Por una parte sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitar dejarlo ahí, que su deber como exorcista era seguir adelante pero…no era un exorcista estrictamente hablando. Además, como si alguna vez 'Rabi' hubiese seguido las reglas al pie de la letra. Quizá antes lo hacía… No tenía un motivo, carecía de razones y también de sentido luchar contra ellas y las obedecía ciegamente. Ahora, sin embargo, se encontraba en un dilema¿a qué hacerle caso: a su deber como exorcista, a su trabajo como Bookman o a lo que decía su 'corazón' que hiciera?

Pero, por Dios, era ridículo siquiera pensar en ello. Ni siquiera debería estar preocupándose por algo así. Eran seres humanos, las criaturas que más odiaba en ese putrefacto mundo y el preocuparse por ellos…el involucrarse… ¿no iba eso en contra del código que había aceptado al convertirse en aprendiz del Panda¿No era cierto que no tenía corazón¿O es que este apareció de repente como esos resfriados que uno no pensaba atrapar y menos en un momento de crisis?

-Maldita sea… Vete.- murmuró a la oscuridad mientras se ponía las manos sobre el rostro.- No te necesito. Estaba bien sin ti. Lo único que haces es estorbar.

La verdad era que…cuando le dijo a Lenalee que se sobrepusiera después de abandonar a Allen en China, solo estaba diciendo en voz alta lo que se había estado repitiendo a sí mismo desde que lo dejaron al cuidado de la Rama Asiática….para convencerse quizá, hacerlo más real y, en cierto modo, desquitar su frustración en ella. Después de todo¿qué importaba ese chico de cabello canoso, de sonrisa dulce, de inocencia difícil de creer y mirada consoladora? No había absolutamente nada de especial en él. ¿Qué tenía de bueno su tenacidad, sus ganas de ayudar al descanso de las almas en pena, sus buenos deseos, todo lo que lo hacía ser querido en la Black Order? Sólo era uno más de sus objetos de estudio, otro conejillo de Indias, otro instrumento para la batalla…un arma más para la guerra… ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío al dejarlo atrás¿Por qué se pillaba a sí mismo esbozando una triste sonrisa de reminiscencia cada vez que los momentos que pasó con Allen aparecían en su mente?

-¿Destructor del Tiempo?-dijo mientras dejaba escapar una risa que denotaba su frustración, Sus manos seguían sobre sus ojos.- Sí, claro. Por eso se dejó atacar por ese Noé hijo de puta.-y esa era otra de las cosas que lo contrariaban. Ese maldito le había hecho daño…pero si él, Allen, no hubiese querido hacerse el héroe, probablemente…probablemente seguiría ahí…con él. –Idiota…eres un egoísta.- parecía que le gustaba hacerlo sufrir, privarlo de su presencia. No por nada había guardado ese as de espadas con tanto celo. La esperanza se perdía al último y él seguía esperando el momento de volverle a ver para poder reclamarle el que lo hubiera dejado solo por tanto tiempo. Le costaba admitirlo pero…desde que lo conoció no pudo volver a imaginarse su vida sin él. Y ahora no estaba ahí…

Qué cruel es el destino.

Lo peor era que, en China, alguien pensaba en Rabi también y esperaba, al igual que él, regresar pronto a su lado.

**X X X**

_Así está. Postearé el segundo pedacito dentro de pronto. Falta ver lo que piensa Allen! -winks- Wenu... gracias por leérlo...porque quiero suponer que si llegaste hasta acá es porque lo leíste XD Dejarías un review? Gracias! n-ñ_


	2. Allen en China

_Este es el segundo chappie... Espero les guste. Es lo que piensa Allen en China XD_

_Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir, sólo que...no es tan largo -sweat drop-_

_No me pertence nada...y ya XD_

**X X X **

Las horas pasaban mientras el reloj contaba los segundos con insistencia. El aire frío que soplaba en la noche jugueteaba con su cabello mientras intentaba aclararle las ideas. Al menos ahora podría pensar en paz.

Era su hora de descanso. Podía dedicársela a él…

-Rabi…-suspiró permitiéndole al viento llevarse su llamado. La verdad era que apenas ahora se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Claro, extrañaba también a los demás y quería luchar al lado de ellos lo más pronto posible, pero, inexplicablemente, los últimos días se había encontrado pensando en él….y se había dado cuneta de muchas cosas…

Se dio cuneta de lo mucho que disfrutaba verlo sonreír, de lo gracioso que era y de la manera en que lo protegía. Tampoco se había percatado de lo mucho que le gustaba su cabello, de lo bonito que contrastaba con su ojo verde brillante ni de lo adorable que se veía cuando la bandana no se lo detenía y el cabello caía libremente sobre su precioso rostro.

Y mucho menos recordaba lo triste que parecía su mirada cuando la perdía en el vacío hundido en sus enredados pensamientos. Allen sabía que había algo raro en eso, pero siempre que intentaba averiguar qué sucedía, Rabi esbozaba una amplia sonrisa y escondía lo que fuera que le agobiara.

Parecía tan alegre…pero nadie podía negar que a veces pareciera tener el peso del mundo sobre su espalda.

Allen encogió sus rodillas contra su pecho y se recargó sobre ellas aún pensando. Quería regresar a él. Quería estar a su lado pasara lo que pasara. Quería poyarlo, quería escucharlo…quería ayudarle a cargar con el mundo si era necesario. Necesitaba saber porque simplemente no lo soportaba…

No podía soportar estar lejos de él. Pero menos soportaría el estar cerca y no poder hacer nada por aligerar su carga.

De repente la impotencia se apoderó de él. Si no hubiera sido por ese Noé…si no se hubiera atravesado en su camino…quizá ahora estaría en el barco de Anita-san, en la misma habitación que Rabi y no estaría sufriendo tanto por su ausencia. Si no hubiera sido por ese Noé…

-…nuestros caminos jamás se habrían separado, Rabi….

Maldecía el momento en el que los akumas lo sacaron del barco. Después de todo, no había servido de nada. Suman Dark había muerto y, a pesar de que confiaba en Tim, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiera logrado llegar al barco con los demás. Su Inocencia se encontraba destruida, su orgullo herido y su corazón destrozado por no poder estar con la persona que él…

Suspiró, escondió su rostro entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Mil y un imágenes cruzaron por su mente. La mayoría iban tan rápido que lo único que alcanzaba a notar conscientemente era un borrón rojo-anaranjado.

Por eso tenía que esforzarse más. Su Inocencia tenía que regresar a él para que así pudiese verle lo más pronto posible. No iba a descansar hasta lograrlo.

Escuchó una voz ya familiar detrás de él.

-¿Listo para seguir?- le preguntó Fou, agresiva. Allen levantó la mirada de nuevo y después de secar su rostro con el dorso de su mano derecha, replicó:

-Más listo que nunca…

**X X X**

_Eso es todo. Espero que de verdad les haya gustado y que consideren en dejar un review de nuevo. Gracias por leérlo! n.ñ_


End file.
